ABC Music
ABC Music is an Australian independent record label that operates as part of the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. The label has been in existence for over 40 years and has a large catalogue of recordings by Australian and international artists. Background Established in 1974, ABC Music is one of the longest-running, most prolific record, and diverse labels in Australia. It operates imprints including ABC KIDS, ABC Classics, ABC Jazz, and FOUR FOUR. The label's catalogue is currently distributed by Universal Music Australia, and also MGM. As part of the ABC Commercial division, ABC Music invests all profits back into the broader ABC, to fund production of further content within the corporation. Catalogue ABC Music's catalogue covers a wide variety of genres including country, classical, children's, blues, roots, folk, jazz, world, Indigenous Australian music, easy listening, spoken word, comedy, pop, alternative rock, rock, and punk. The label has also released many compilation albums for ABC Radio stations and programs. This includes triple j's Hottest 100, Like A Version, House Party, One Night Stand, Beat The Drum and 40 Years Of Music releases, as well as tribute albums to Nick Cave and Paul Kelly. It is also home to a number of popular compilation series, including Countdown, rage, Hit Country, Beaut Ute and ABC KIDS themed titles. Additionally, the label has produced a number of special event releases, such as His Life and Music, the live album from Gurrumul featuring the Sydney Symphony Orchestra. Roster The label's roster features many of Australia’s top artists including, among others: * The Wiggles * Justine Clarke * Mojo Juju * Tim Rogers * Lee Kernaghan * Kate Ceberano * Regurgitator's Pogogo Show * Dan Kelly * The Aints * The Audreys * Ben Lee * Jimmy Barnes * Sara Storer * James Morrison * Paul Grabowsky * Sally Whitwell * Bustamento * Adam Brand * Warren H Williams * Halfway * All Our Exes Live in Texas * Melbourne Ska Orchestra * Dan Sultan * Custard * Xylouris White * Christine Anu * Henry Wagons * Jane Rutter * William Crighton * Jeff Lang * Ben Salter * Teeny Tiny Stevies * The Snowdroppers * Buddy Goode * Anthony Callea * Teddy Tahu Rhodes * The Fumes * Warren Fahey * Jay Laga'aia * Lachlan Bryan and the Wildes * Barney McAll * John Schumann * Beccy Cole * Jasmine Rae * Simon Tedeschi * Kamah * Joseph Tawadros * Sarah Humphreys * Caitlyn Shadbolt * The Wolfe Brothers * Christa Hughes * Amber Lawrence * Andy Clockwise * The Idea Of North * Rhys Muldoon * Blackchords * Dr Gillian Ross * Nay Nay The label also releases music from ABC brands and identities, including: * triple j * Countdown * Recovery * Chris Lilley * Play School * Bananas In Pyjamas * Giggle and Hoot * Roy & HG * rage * Bondi Hipsters * Macca * Rake * Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries * Tonightly with Tom Ballard ABC Music has also released albums from international artists, including: * Ozomatli * Terra Lightfoot * Soweto Gospel Choir * Serena Ryder * Eric Bibb * Dean Brody * Emerson Drive * Tim Chaisson * Doc Walker * Big Daddy Wilson * Gord Bamford * Aled Jones Accolades As of 2018, ABC Music releases have received 110 ARIA Music Awards in a wide range of categories, since the awards' inception in 1987. The label has enjoyed great success in recent years, including ARIA Chart #1 albums from Lee Kernaghan and triple j's Like A Version. Imprints ABC Music acts as the umbrella label for a host of imprints, including: * ABC KIDS * ABC Classics * ABC Jazz * ABC Country * FOUR FOUR ABC Music Publishing In addition to the record label, ABC Music Publishing represents some of Australia’s most recognised songwriters and composers, including You Am I, Ruby Boots, Ben Salter, The Audreys, Sean O'Boyle, Juice Music, Tim Rogers, Davey Lane, Kit Warhurst, Amanda Brown, Rosie Westbrook, Sara Storer, Andy Clockwise, Sinead Burgess, Lachlan Bryan, Rhys Muldoon and many more. ABC Audio ABC Audio is a leading producer of audiobooks and other spoken word releases, receiving distribution from Bolinda Audio Publishing. Category:Companies Category:Distributors Category:Record labels